vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Hatayama
Summary Aiko Hatayama was the Homeroom Teacher who along with her students such as Hajime Nagumo, were summoned to a another world, Tortus. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-B with Magic | 9-B, 8-B with Magic Name: Aiko Hatayama Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Farmer, Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Plant Manipulation, Automatic Translation, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by attacks), Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Information Analysis, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Resisted Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her target's. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) | Same as before plus Resurrection (Automatically resurrects upon death) Attack Potency: Wall level (Despite being a non-combatant, by volume 6 Aiko is comparable to a weaker Kouki Amanogawa when he first entered The Orcus Great Labyrinth. Kouki was able to destroy walls), City Block level with Magic (Comparable to Kouki Amanogawa) | Wall level, City Block level with Magic (Superior to before) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | Subsonic (Superior to before), Speed of Light with Smartphone (Can fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Soil Management:' Allows the users to manage soil. *'Soil Restoration:' Allows the users to restore soil. **'Automatic Restoration:' Allows the users to automatically restore soil. *'Large-Scale Cultivation:' Allows the users to conduct large-scale cultivation. **'Improved Scale:' Allows the users to improve the scale of their cultivation. **'Contamination Conversion:' Allows the users to convert contamination. *'Enhanced Fertilization' Allows the users to enhance fertilization. *'Selective Breeding:' Allows the users to selectively breed plants. *'Plant Appraisal:' Allows the users to appraise plants. *'Fertilizer Production:' Allows the users to produce fertilizer. *'Mixed Breeding:' Allows the users to mix breed plants. *'Auto Harvesting:' Allows the users to automatically harvest plants. *'Fermentation Proficiency:' Allows the users to be proficient in fermentation. **'Fermentation Acceleration:' Allows the users to increase fermentation. **'Large-Scale Fermentation:' Allows the users to perform large-scale fermentation. **'Remote Fermentation:' Allows the users to perform remote fermentation. *'Wide-area Temperature Control:' Allows the users to control the temperature in a wide-scale. **'Temperature Optimization:' Allows the users to optimize the temperature to produce plants. *'Weather Barrier:' Allows the users to create a barrier against the weather. *'Farming Barrier:' Allows the users to create a farming barrier. *'Fertile Rain:' Allows the users to create fertile rain. *'Spirit Magic:'Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The more precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulates the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Pseudo Soul War Tree:' A spell that combines Aiko's affinity for plants with spirit magic. It allows her to transform trees and control them as weapons. *'Sea of Trees Manifestation:' Aiko's strongest defensive spell that lets her summon a wall of trees around herself. Key: Main Story | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Heat Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teachers Category:Tier 8 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest